Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a telescopic cover which is capable of being adjusted in position, as well as a method for adjusting the position of a telescopic cover.
Description of the Related Art:
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-277363 discloses a telescopic cover which is provided on a machine tool. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-277363 discloses an invention, which was devised to prevent operative malfunctions of the telescopic cover, which occur due to chips becoming accumulated in a gap existing between a distal end of the telescopic cover, and the back surface of a splash cover adapted to cover the periphery of an XY table.
More specifically, a wiper is provided, which moves in conjunction with opening and closing of a door provided on the splash cover, and a gap cover, which covers a gap formed between a distal end of the telescopic cover and the back surface of the splash cover, is provided on the machine tool. The wiper sweeps away chips that have accumulated on the upper surface of a unit cover at a distal end portion of the telescopic cover.